


锡纸

by psyllid



Series: 月亮的诞生 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyllid/pseuds/psyllid
Summary: “那么，他在哪个部队作战呢？”查理耸了耸肩。“在我不知道的那个部队，”纽特小声地说，“在我不知道的那个战场。”





	锡纸

纽特从裤兜里掏出了那块小小的，银色的东西，在月光底下它折射出星子一样冰冷的光，他剥开它，露出它半融化的身体，是一滩泥土的颜色。锡纸的边缘尖锐而锋利，进入到巧克力软绵绵的身躯，沾上一点皮肉碎屑。他伸出舌尖舔了舔，是苦的，一点甜腻在舌头上的感官被充分浸泡后才微微显露，他的热气将它完全软化了，和唾液一起吞下去。在堑壕里的日子里，除却沾着血的面包，因为寒冷而打不开的罐头，装上把柄可以充作武器的饼干外，吃食都是奢侈的。今天早些的时候，他们把火堆架起来，将牛肉罐头架在上面炙烤，谈论着这肉汤以外的东西。

“你有家人吗，纽特？”

“我有。”纽特缩了缩肩膀，噼啪跳动的火星在他面前的空气里闪现。

“你是我们这里最小的，也是话最少的，”查理说，他一层黑色的胡子沉沉地压在嘴皮上，跟随他讲话的幅度而动作，“不过任谁每天在这种地方提心吊胆，也没什么话可说。”

纽特坐在地上，双膝弯曲，他抱着自己的腿，将头搁在膝盖上。食物的味道从沸腾的汤里升起，已经是闻过千百遍的，并无法使他的胃感到愉悦，但好在可以果腹，他用一双破破烂烂的手套将罐头裹起来，避免直接与加热过的金属表面接触。从工厂流水线里加工出来的罐头，堆积着各种被严肃配比好的营养成分，粗糙地贴上了标签，再源源不断地穿过炮火，送往他们这些士兵手里。口感并不是第一被考虑的，在家里的时候，食物们恰恰相反，经常裹着精致的糖霜或者熬制许久的酱料，实际上脂肪和热量堆积得快要爆炸了。他想起那些被精细地切开的肉排，蔬菜，或者别的什么，忒修斯总是一丝不苟地握着银制的刀叉，在瓷盘上发出微弱的脆响。纽特经常匆匆忙忙，有时候抓了几片吐司就从椅子上跳下来，去照顾他悄悄捡回来的生物，仿佛桌子上那些菜肴不过是填饱肚子的工具。忒修斯和他谈论餐桌礼仪，稍长一点的斯卡曼德有着自天性生出的威严，在弟弟面前更是像把小伞一样，被人为地撑开。“我怀疑你哪天会因为饥饿倒下去。不，你根本不会意识到饥饿。”

“帮我接着她，”纽特自顾自地说，将一只雏鸟小心翼翼地捧到他面前，放进他掌心，绒毛轻轻地搔刮过他的皮肤，“好啦，艾莉丝，别怕，我现在要给你上药了。”

“你有没有听我说话？”忒修斯皱着眉头，雏鸟还稚嫩的红喙轻啄着他，碰到他遍布纹路的虎口，有一点痒。他不敢动他的手，怕会唐突到它的伤口，只得任由纽特动作。男孩将红药水轻柔地涂在白色羽毛下翻红的皮肉上，小家伙的翅膀发出震颤。

“不要动，忒修斯。”纽特小声地嘟囔，他盯着那只鸟，神情专注，一时让忒修斯分不清是在对自己，还是那只鸟说。

纽特终于把头抬起来，兄长站在他的面前，目光不怎么友好。考虑到他长时间保持一个姿势，这酸疼已经让他很难超脱出物理层面给一个好的情绪反应。“答应我你会在明天之前把它放走。”

“她这个情况，还没办法很快飞行......”

“十天之后你也会说它是没有准备好的，纽特，你不能把所有受伤的动物都捡回来养。”

“你的掌心里沾上了毛。”纽特突然说，他的注意力再一次被另一些细小而琐碎的事物分散，就像从河里捡起鹅卵石间的砂砾。他握住忒修斯厚而柔韧的手掌，大拇指轻触着对方的指腹。在对方还没有反应过来的时候，他的四根手指轻轻托住对方的手背，以一个悬空的姿势恰好地落进羽毛般的重量里。他用另一只手的指尖灵巧地沾走那些细小的，紧贴在忒修斯掌心上的白色绒毛，只用两下，那些雪花一样的东西就已经无影无踪。他埋下头，脖子伏下去，鼻尖在那些潮湿而略带咸涩的气味里碰触了下，一些干燥的，蓬松的棕色发丝在瞬间搔刮了对方的腕部。忒修斯感到他的手心再次被一只红嘴鸟啄了。

“还有艾莉丝的气味。”纽特解释说，一边嘴角扯起一个小幅度的笑。他眨了眨眼睛，以他常见的，局促的方式。过了一秒，他有些停顿地补充，“我从来不驯养动物，忒修斯。它们总是会离开的。”

 

食物们已经被加热完了，分发到每个人的手里，柴火仍然在不知疲倦地燃烧，升起袅袅的热气，干裂的木炭表面将一些极亮的红色翻到下面去了，一直到纽特的眼瞳底下。

“你在想什么？”

“我在想一只鸟。”

“鸟？”

“是的。说起来很怪，但你刚刚问我有没有家人，我想起来那只忒修斯手心里的鸟。”

“忒修斯是谁，你的父亲，还是你的兄弟？”

“是我的哥哥。”

纽特说，在他说起哥哥这个词的时候，舌尖的动作变得含混，令这个词像在热水里滚了一圈。然后他暂停了几秒，将这个词放凉，好一口吞进去。

“我关于他的记忆实在太多了，抱歉，查理。我不知道从哪一件事，哪一个年份，哪一段回忆开始说起。有很多可以说的。”他把一根被折断的树枝捡起来，无意识地在面前干裂的土地上划画，这看上去是他在感到局促时常有的肢体动作，像是非得找点细小而别人不会注意到的地方发泄，哪怕这其实明显极了。

“但如果有个人，就像你刚才那样，突然问我——我就会想到一些别人看来很不可理喻的细节。毕竟，那就像被问到我怎么看待感冒。”

查理笑了起来。他是个中年人，刚刚喝下的一些热腾腾的肉汤和这些难得的话语让他暖洋洋的。在这个寒冷的夜晚，他张开嘴笑的时候就会冒出一连串开水煮沸一样的白汽，“虽然我不知道你哥哥，这个忒修斯，是个什么样的人，但我很确定他不会乐意被称作感冒。”

“这不确切，我的意思是，是一种你很熟悉又无法摆脱的东西。”他想了又想，将眉毛皱在一起。查理放过了他。这时候有士兵开始唱歌，在这个星星高垂，夜空披挂的夜晚，试图将这或高或低，或有或无的歌声燃烧起来，成为互相依靠的，可以取暖的热意，又或者只是在独自凝视遥远的回忆，像一棵树，站在炮火与年份的当口，随着风将叶子送往不同的方向。在这摇晃着的空气里，他们听清楚这变了调的歌声：

__等到那乌云散尽我会向你奔来，_ _

__等到那天空变蓝我会向你奔来，_ _

__我亲爱的萨迪，请为我祈祷，_ _

__让我们终有重逢时。_ _

__

“和我说说他本人吧。”

纽特的手指停止了摆动，让那些被划出来的泥土碎屑落在他的靴子边。这双靴子已经伴着他度过了一百多天，其中有三分之一的时间是浸泡在冷水里，和清晨的露水一样凝固成铁。久而久之，连血液回流也变得不敏感了，就像他很难分得清自己的小脚趾是否还能活动，还是和棉袜紧紧地粘在了一起，得用上刀子才能分开。他的视线落在多半的黑暗里，那片他脚前的泥土，只有一点还在跳动的火花提供一些光亮，让他看清自己胡乱画下的东西，是寥寥几笔勾勒出的一个脑袋，露着额头，下巴方正，边缘锋利。他用几个大的动作将这副画作毁坏，像切割了几刀。

“忒修斯——他是一个，”纽特终于将话语的这端重新挑起，握在手中，但迟迟不拎起另一头。查理并不着急催促他，死亡和号角在他们身后紧追猛赶，这点难得的喘息之机应当让这个孩子拥有。等到一切陷到寂静里，他们手边的铁杯早就不再散发着热气，纽特才重新将这段话语整理平整了。“他是个军人，和我一样。是个拥抱者，和我相反。”他最后只是平铺直述地说。

“那么，他在哪个部队作战呢？”查理耸了耸肩。

“在我不知道的那个部队，”纽特小声地说，“在我不知道的那个战场。”

 

—

 

他们把所有的东西展开，一大卷锡纸，铃铛，纸板，五颜六色的糖果。忒修斯把它们整整齐齐地摆列好，就像给它们排列了阵型。他对待事情总是这么认真，纽特怀疑他就连装饰圣诞树这样简单的事，也会搞得好像在对待军事演习。自从他们心照不宣地闭口不提“那件阁楼里的事”之后，他们已经很少共处一室了。纽特正在剪一个大大的月弯，仿佛在特别注意剪刀破开纸板的沙沙声，忒修斯接过他的剪刀，从他的手里夺过去，温热的掌心像水一样覆盖下来，又很快褪去了。“不是这样的。”他说。

“只是个装饰而已。”

“母亲想要它漂亮点，你知道的。”

“她只是......”纽特挠了挠脑袋，他当然知道母亲为什么把这么幼稚的活交给他们这对兄弟，他和忒修斯这几天的生疏就像从蚌壳里撬出来的肉，鲜明地摆在盘子里。也许在她的眼里不过是缺少相处时间。自从忒修斯离开家，他就理所当然地错过了纽特成长年岁中的一部分。

“既然你知道，那为什么不照办，好让她高兴点呢？”忒修斯不看他，手里不停，很快剪出一个完美的弧度。那块纸板落下来，掉在他的手里，他握住它翘起的尾稍。忒修斯的指甲非常健康，有着同样完美的一排小月亮，白色的，嵌在粉红的肉里，被精细地修剪，不会有倒刺之类的东西。

纽特抿了抿嘴唇。他想到前几天，它们在他皮肤上游走的样子，把他当成钢琴来弹奏。这双手大而有力，指节野蛮地延伸出来，可以轻易地握成拳头的样子。但同时也可以很轻柔，捧起一只蝴蝶，或者受伤的鸟。

“纽特，停下来。”忒修斯突然说。他正在把那卷锡纸展开，大片的，闪着金属光芒的颜色，灯光使它在一些节点变得刺白。他撕下来一张，响起哗啦的声音，他把它整个裹在了那个弯弯的纸板上，使它变成纽特廉价版的名字。“不要用目光杀死我了。”他低语着。

 

 

在两个钟头前他们就已经把火堆熄灭了，用靴子将最后那点挣扎着发亮的红色踩成冒烟的木炭，他们重新回到自己的岗位上，进食的这点休憩时光短暂地像手指间的烟头，很快就烧尽了。纽特躲进壕沟里，他的手僵直，没办法从袖子里拿出来，所以他只是蜷缩着，半边身子贴着泥土。他想起来早些时候分发下来的巧克力，巧克力可以提供一点微薄的热量，于是他将它掏出来，经过一定时间的挤压，它已经变形了，弯曲成另一个形状。当他撕开外面那层小小的锡纸的时候他又想起来从前他们曾将大片的它剪下来，充当月亮外衣，贴到最顶尖的，热闹而温暖的氛围里去。在当时的那个夜晚，即使在他的记忆里，很多细节已经模糊掉的夜晚，在此刻回想起来，仍然有一股悸动从脚底往四肢充盈，最后回流向左边跳动的胸膛。他不可避免地想到了忒修斯，这个被他像烟头一样燃烧掉的名字，早已经随着火星的熄灭掉在了地上，但只要嗅一下手指，就能轻易地捕捉到那股日积月累的味道。他也许此刻正在和忒修斯分享着同一片夜空，也许忒修斯已经再也无法和他分享同一片夜空，但有一种隐隐的预兆贴了过来，遥远的，不知疲倦地从几万里的战场上奔了过来，将好的消息贴到他的心脏上。他感受到这些风，凉意，不知哪棵树上挥舞着的叶子，以及躲在泥土里钻进钻出的老鼠，这些东西同时变得模糊却真切了起来，因为他想到的人，使它们随着他的心脏忽痛忽远地跳动。他深吸了口气，将这个夜晚以及记忆里片刻的欢欣吸入到他的五脏六腑里去，哪怕这个瞬间薄得像彩色玻璃糖的糖纸。

 

他的手伸了进去。因为身体机制在寒冷时散发的热意，使他的手对比起来仿佛冰块。他冰凉的手经过棉袄和挡风用的报纸，贴身的衬衫，下潜到灼热的，柔软的皮肤上，宛如鸟的脚掌落到陆地。最开始的触碰仿佛雪花，被他的体温融化了，就仿佛水往下身汇流。他的皮带有点紧了，他很快将它打开，金属的碰撞声清脆地响起，伴随着他羞耻的节奏，他将那圈橡筋抬起，进入到茂密的丛林里去。忒修斯的脚步声在他的脑海里出现了，踏在吱呀的，阁楼地板上，走向正倒在地上的他。当时他是怎么将头塞到对方怀里的，他已经不记得了，但忒修斯的下巴抵在他的脑袋上，臂弯牢牢地支撑住他的背，这些鲜明的东西却如堵墙一样存在于他的记忆中。他说他会帮纽特“解决这个”，他在说这句话的时候，甚至是他记忆里最轻柔的音量。他回想起来，用手指不知羞耻地探寻记忆模糊而粗糙的边缘，将那些沉睡的感官一一唤醒。一开始是手指。忒修斯的手指从他的指头开始轻触，落进他的空隙，牢牢扣紧了。年长八岁的人，他的手掌像翅膀毫无保留地展开，将他皮肤上的每一根汗毛，指节上的褶皱，凸出的骨头，都覆盖在自己的羽翼下。然后是手腕。忒修斯的大拇指从他腕部的两道纹路开始游走，他感受到对方拇指上的螺纹，它贴在他跳动的脉搏上，那里正像破壳的雏鸟。接着是小臂，从他衬衫的袖口里探进去，到更深，更幽远的地方，这只手是他陌生而又熟悉的事物，在他的衣服里是怪兽，在白天，在日常生活里，是随处可见的支撑。

他律动的速度加快了，他的后穴正在被看不见的事物填满。他想到那天晚上，最鲜明的竟然是角落里摆放的那堆杂物，露出来的一个小小的金色尖角。那是圣诞节，过完以后，他们把圣诞树上的东西又拆了下来，移到阁楼。昏暗的光线并不给它增色多少，它如此突兀地伸出它的尾稍来，在被撞击进一层又一层的潮水里的时候，纽特感到整个世界都在移动。他一开始抓着忒修斯的袖口，但很快连蜷起手指的力气也没有了。在他的角度里，他一直偏着头，那块阴暗的角落就一直落在他的视线里，连同着带着忒修斯手指气息的廉价月亮。纽特想，这些东西没用了。等到明天，明天我就要把它们扔到屋外。

现在他躺在战壕里，他从一段遥远的记忆下潜到另一段更遥远的记忆，他想到那个尖角，想到它是如何在忒修斯的手中变成闪着冰冷光芒的锡纸，以及他是否有将那些东西扔出去。更深层次的，他想到那些沾满泥土的羽毛，在重新生长后拥有了蓝天、树枝，以及朝露的气味，还有忒修斯的掌心的纹路，它们是如何以一个精妙又自然的方式遍布的。在一阵战栗到来之际，这些想法统统成了一个信号弹，从他的脑海里直飞了出去。他久久、久久地在土地之上颤抖，甚至没有顾得上拿出自己黏腻的手。月亮在他的头顶之上高悬，寒冷太过于凝重了，显得它十分薄弱，好似是被哪个幼童歪歪扭扭地剪了贴上去的。他伏在地上，余韵在他的身体里流动，有那么一阵，所有的声音都被掐断了。他坐起身来，在比身在的壕沟更远的地方，有无数深浅不一的地坑，以及被夜色抹去了边缘的山丘。鸟群们响起翅膀振动的，哗啦啦的声音，从他上方飞去，回到群山深处去了。


End file.
